Sag du's ihnen, Schatz!
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Gooseaufgabe    Wie Hermione und Severus endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken... oder so ähnlich Oo


Gooseaufgabe von Schuschu 3 endlich fertig!

Zur Aufgabe:

Okay, ich hab gesagt die nächste ente is dran!

Und das bist jetzt du!

(wenns net schlimm is, oder ich ärger bekomm...Oo)

Goose!

ich möchte von dir einen Oneshot in der Länge deiner Wahl#Wie würden Sev und Mione ihre Beziehung bekannt geben?

Folgende Wörter müssen vorkommen;

- Ohnmacht

- Nichtskönner

- Löwenmama

- Schlangengrube

viel Spaß wünscht das nekolein

Schatz, sag du's ihnen...

Nervös zupfte Hermione an ihrem Dekolleté herum.

Sie war sich ziemlich sicher das ihr Ausschnitt zu tief war, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr etwas Neues zu suchen.

Außerdem hatte er es ihr geschenkt, und sie wollte es heute für ihn tragen.

Minerva hatte sie und ihre Familie, und die Weasleys nach Hogwarts zu einer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen.

Es wäre das erste mal das ihre Eltern Hogwarts sehen würden.

Bestimmt waren sie genau so nervös wie sie selber.

„Hermione, bist du so weit?", hörte sie ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen.

„Gleich Mum!", antwortete sie und nahm schnell ihre Handtasche vom Handtuchhalter.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen bemerkte sie sofort den skeptischen Blick ihrer Mutter, sie war aber dankbar das sie nichts sagte.

Heute würden ihre Eltern und alle Anderen ihren Freund kennen lernen.

Hermione hatte es niemandem gesagt, nicht einmal Harry.

Er hatte sie darum gebeten.

Was er nicht wusste war, das Ginny es wusste. Aber vor Ginny konnte man wirklich nichts geheim halten. Sie hatte es praktisch selber herausgefunden.

Hermione hatte auch verstanden warum er es geheim halten wollte, doch jetzt war es ihrer Ansicht nach an der Zeit endlich mit der Sprache raus zu rücken.

Und das würden sie heute Abend tun.

So hatte er es ihr versprochen.

„Hermione Schatz, wird dein Freund uns abholen? Er ist ziemlich spät, wir sollen doch in Fünf Minuten da sein."

„Oh nein, er trifft uns dort." sagte sie und nahm sich ihren Mantel vom Kleiderständer. „Wir werden apparieren."

„Appa-was?", fragte ihr Vater unsicher doch ihre Mutter quiekte entzückt auf.

„Ich habe sie einmal dabei beobachtet! Es muss aufregend sein!"

Hermione lächelte nur und tastete in ihrer Manteltasche nach den zwei Papiertüten, die sie sicherheitshalber eingesteckt hatte.

Zwei Minuten später und viele, viele Kilometer weiter.

„Mum, willst du ein Pfefferminz?"

„Danke mein Schatz." sagte ihre Mutter mit schwacher Stimme als sie aus dem Gebüsch heraus wankte.

„Dad? Geht es dir gut?"

„Gleich."

Hermione hielt ihre Mutter leicht an den Schultern fest.

„Das lässt gleich nach."

Als sie dann schließlich den langen Weg zum Schloss hinauf gingen, konnten Hermiones Eltern, denen es inzwischen wieder besser ging, sich gar nicht an der wunderschönen Landschaft satt sehen.

Sie kamen am See vorbei, auf dem sich eine dünne Eisschicht gebildet hatte, da quietschte Hermiones Mutter überrascht auf.

„Da hat sich was im Wasser bewegt!", rief sie und deutete auf den See.

„Wo?", fragte Mr Granger und sah zu der Stelle auf die seine Frau deutete.

„Da!" rief Mrs. Granger, und just in diesem Moment reckte der Kraken einen Tentakel aus dem Wasser und schmiss eine leere zerbeulte Coladose ans Seeufer.

„Das ist der Kraken. In den Ferien räumt er immer den Müll aus dem See, den die Schüler hineinwerfen.", sagte Hermione lächelnd und schob ihre Eltern weiter Richtung Schloss.

„Ein sehr ordentliches Tier.", murmelte Mrs. Granger benommen und griff nach der Hand ihres Mannes.

In der großen Halle angekommen sahen sich Hermiones Eltern staunend die riesigen, mit Edelsteinen gefüllten, Stundengläser an.

„Oh, die Grünen und die Roten sind fast gleichauf.", stellte Mrs. Granger fest. „Das ist gut oder?Dein ehemaliges Haus liegt in Führung."

„Richtig, Mum.", sagte Hermione und drehte sich zur großen Treppe um.

„Oh, Sir Nicholas. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Miss Granger, wie immer eine Freude sie zu sehen. Ihr letzter Besuch muss eine Ewigkeit zurückliegen. Frohe Weihnachten."

Mrs. Granger hörte Sir Nicholas' Stimme und drehte sich lächelnd um, doch dann durchfuhr ihr spitzer Schrei die Halle.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie und griff sich an die Brust.

„Sir Nicholas, wenn's recht ist." sagte er Geist und sah sie leicht entrüstet an.

„Mum, das ist der fast kopflose Nick, von dem ich dir damals erzählt habe, weißt du noch?", versuchte Hermione ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, die einer _Ohnmacht _nahe stand.

„Ich dachte du wolltest mich veralbern!", brachte Mrs. Granger hervor und klammerte sich an den Arm ihrer Tochter.

Als Hermione es dann endlich geschafft hatte ihre Eltern zum Raum der Wünsche zu führen, wurden sie auch schon herzlich von Minerva McGonagall und den Weasleys begrüßt.

Einer nach dem anderen umarmte und küsste Hermione, viele Hände wurden geschüttelt, und Mrs. Weasley belagerte gleich Hermiones Eltern und führte sie zu ihren Plätzen.

Hermione umarmte Harry und Ginny herzlich, und nickte Ron, der sich in eine Ecke gestellt hatte und sie düster ansah, freundlich zu.

„Er ist immer noch beleidigt.", flüsterte Ginny ihr ins Ohr und harkte sich bei ihr ein.

„Oh, dein Kleid ist ja total süß Ginny!", sagte Hermione begeistert und drehte Ginny einmal herum. Der kleine Rotschopf trug ein kurzes rotes Kleid mit weißem Puschelsaum und eine rote Weihnachtsmütze.

„Danke, Harry hat es mir geschenkt."

„Du siehst aus wie die Frau vom Weihnachtsmann.", sagte Hermione grinsend

Sie gingen zu ihren Plätzen und Hermione stellte überrascht fest, das zwischen ihr und Ginny ein Platz frei war.

Auf dem freien Platz stand ein Tischkärtchen, welches mit „Mr. X" beschriftet war.

„Wann wird denn ihr Freund eintreffen?", fragte Minerva.

Hermione sah kurz neben sich, dort saß Severus, der unbeteiligt an seinem Punsch nippte. Auch neben ihm war ein Platz frei, für eine „Miss X"

„Er wird sich wohl etwas verspäten.", sagte sie und löste ihren Blick von Severus.

Der erste Gang kam,dann der Zweite.

Hermione warf Severus immer wieder Blicke zu, versuchte ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln.

Er gab nur kurze Antworten und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Harry und Ginny, sah ab und zu Ron hinüber, der ihr ab und an einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

Und als sie beim dritten Gang angekommen waren meldete sich Minerva wieder.

„Hermione, dein Freund verpasst das wunderbare Essen. Willst du ihm nicht eben eine Nachricht schicken und fragen wo er bleibt?"

„Vieleicht vergnügt er sich ja mit Snapes Freundin!" murmelte Ron und schob ich eine Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund.

„Nein, ich werde noch ein wenig warten. Er hat sicher seine Gründe." sagte sie und sah Severus wieder kurz an.

Bei dem achten Gang erreichte Hermione die spitze der Wut.

Sie stand oben auf dem Gipfel und zerbrach die Fahne der Geduld über ihrem Knie.

Sie stocherte in ihrer Mousse au Chocolat herum und warf dann den Löffel klirrend auf den Teller.

Alle sahen erschrocken zu ihr hoch.

„Hermione, was ist denn los?", hörte sie ihre Mutter, doch ihr feuriger Blick ruhte auf Severus, der gelassen neben ihr saß.

„Schatz." sagte sie laut und deutlich. „sag du es ihnen!" ihre letzten Worte rollten fast schnurrend über ihre Zunge.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste sie süffisant an.

„Gewonnen.", sagte er leise und drehte sich dann zu allen anderen um. „Miss Granger und ich sind ein Paar", sagte er knapp und nahm seinen Löffel wieder auf.

Hermione lächelte.

Ron schäumte.

„WAS? Wie lange geht das schon?"

„Seit Weihnachten letzten Jahres.", sagte Snape. „dieses Mousse ist wirklich großartig."

„Wegen dem hast du mich verlassen?", rief Ron entsetzt und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Severus schnaubte „nein Weasley, sie hat Sie verlassen weil sie ein N_ichtskönner_ sind."

Hermione sah zu ihren Eltern, sie saßen mit kreidebleichen Mienen da.

Sie sah zu Mr. und Mrs Weasley. In Molly's blick sah sie schon eine Schimpftirade auf köcheln.

Harry... war ein wenig grün um die Nase.

Minerva war die erste die ihre Stimme wieder fand, abgesehen von Ron.

„Severus! Sie war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch Schülerin!" rief sie empört.

„nun, sie war volljährig und wiederholte das Jahr, welches sie verpasst hatte. Ich habe sie zu nichts gezwungen." er kratzte den Rest seines Desserts von seinem Tellerchen und legte den Löffel ab. „Danke für dieses wundervolle essen. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen." sagte er, schob seinen Stuhl von dem er sich gerade erhoben hatte wieder an den Tisch und strich im vorbeigehen kurz über Hermiones Schulter.

Als er an ihren Eltern vorbei ging blieb er kurz stehen.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Granger.", sagte er knapp und nickte ihnen zu. Dann verließ er den Raum der Wünsche.

Alle blicke ruhten wieder auf Hermione.

Sie seufzte.

„Okay, ich weiß ihr versteht es nicht, aber das müsst ihr nicht, es reicht wenn ich es verstehe."

„Severus, Minerva sagt sie will dich Morgen sprechen."

„Ist die _Löwenmama_ böse weil ihr Löwenbaby in die _Schlangengrube_ getappst ist?"

„Das wirst du wohl mit ihr ausmachen müssen. Das war übrigens sehr gemein von dir."

„nein, das war mein Sieg. Das Kleid steht dir wunderbar, darf ich es dir ausziehen?"

„Ist für dich denn alles im Leben nur ein Spiel?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Alles bis auf eine Sache."

„Und die wäre?"

„Du."


End file.
